Harry Potter And SoulMate
by ISolemnlySwearThatImUpToNoG00d
Summary: This take an unexpected turn on the train when a dirty truth and dare turns into a soulbond extravaganza
1. Chapter 1 The Train Journey

**_Harry Potter And SoulMate_**

Disclaimer: Im not making any money off of this, nor do i own any characters.

All rights go to JK Rowling and her Team.

CHAPTER 1- THE TRAIN JOURNEY

They had met on the train before arriving at is what happened:

Draco Lucius Malfoy walked past a carriage containing only 3 people, before realising who they were he asked if he could sit with them as the other carriages were full. In that carriage were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Draco realised he made a small mistake by asking for the company of a Weasel and a Mudblood. But he tried to stay calm. Ron and Hermione knew who Draco was and didn't want him to sit with them.

Harry on the other hand didn't know who Draco was, and wanted to make friends, so he replied to Draco " Of course you can, I mean, the more the merrier!" Hermione and Ron groaned. Draco settled himself next to Harry and there was awkward silence for 2 minutes.

All of a sudden, the innocent Granger Mudblood says "Why don't we play Dirty Truth Or Dare?"

Everyone stared at her in shock

"Whats wrong with it?" she asked, everyone in unison said "Everything!"

"Come on guys, just a bit of fun to kill our boredom" she exclaimed.

In the end they all agreed, Hermione was 'Host' so didn't really play.

First round started, and Hermione said "Malfoy, since your our guest you can go first"

He sat up immediately with a small frown upon his face, before realising what had been said.

He soon replied with "Fine, I choose a Dare, nothing the Slytherin Prince cannot handle!"

Hermione decided that Draco's dare was to kiss Harry. Draco slid over to Harry before climbing atop of his lap, Harry winced when he knew what was happening. Draco licked his lips before staring deep into Harrys beautiful emerald eyes, Draco blinked ,Why did he just call Harrys' eyes beautiful, he wasn't gay….or was he? He sat for a moment before plunging his lips against Harry, Draco thought it was wrong but it felt so right. Harry too thought that it was wrong but he also felt it was right. Harry let out a groan, and Draco took this as an opportunity to deep the kiss and slip his tongue into Harrys mouth, him too groaning. Harry felt that it was a weird but an arousing sensation, and he felt his member harden. As he felt this he blushed a deep red before breaking the kiss and gasped for air, covering his lap with his jacket to hide his erection. Him and Draco were sat there with a deep blush darker than the Weasley's hair. Draco crawled back over to Harry before nipping at his ear and whispering

"I enjoyed that, and I hope you did too." before turning around, but then he came crawling back saying "I know what you are hiding with our jacket by the way, don't worry mines the same" he returned back to his seat. They turned to look at Ron and Hermione who were both a beet red in colour. Ron finally snapped out of what he just saw

"Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed

Draco and Harry looked at each other and shrugged before returning to Ron and saying "What!" in unison.

"You guys glowed golden yellow, whilst you were down each others throats" Ron replied

Hermione then stated "You two just started a soul bond, a rare bond really, that can only happened between two powerful wizards. From what I've read, your officially married and to complete the bond you have to..uhmm.."

The bonded couple stared an demanded "We have to what?"

"The two of you need to.. hum .. consume your love" Hermione replied rather embarrassed

Harry and Draco's jaws dropped close to their knees and yet again there was silence.

Draco said" So….we have to have sex? But we are only 11/12!" his face burning red.

Hermione explained that they would be made to share a bed and be in the same house: both of the bonded knowing they would be in Slytherin. She also explained that the teachers would also be notified and that Dumbledore would most likely want to talk to them. The pair looked at each other both red in the face. Draco though to himself how am i supposed to make this work… I am married to a guy.. My father said I had to marry a women to produce heirs. Harry looked at Draco, before saying "Your father is understandable and I too seem to be married to a guy!"

Draco looked scared before replying "I didn't say anything.. i only thought"

Harry then said " But you said:How am i supposed to make this work… I am married to a guy.. My father said I had to marry a women to produce heirs."

Draco looked at Harry before saying "I dint say it I merely thought it!"

Hermione then also explained tot hem that they could hear/see each others thoughts, though it wasn't supposed to happen so soon.

They had finished their conversation, before feeling the train stop at a halt. They had arrived at Hogwarts. They were lead into boats by Ruebeus Hagrid towards Hogwarts. The four who had shared a carriage also shared a they knew it they were on the steps at the from of the Castle. Professor McGonagall had introduced them, before letting Headmaster Dumbledore speak to the year group before saying "Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy, i will get Professor McGonagall to collect you after your tour and to bring you to my office."

Everyone looked at them as if they are already in trouble. However the two of them knew what it was about.

AN2: I HOPE CHAP 2 DOESNT TAKE LONG XX Please Review and Feel Free to Msg me xx


	2. Chapter 2 The Talk

**The Talk….**

Disclaimer: I do not make money from this nor do the characters being to Rights go to JK Rowling and Team x

AN: Im working hard on creating chapters beforehand and editing them as quickly as thinking of publishing one very month? or do you think thats too long? Please let me know x

 **CHAPTER 2- THE TALK**

Before eating, The Sorting Hat was to put everyone into their houses. Professor Minerva McGonagall started The Sorting Ceremony by calling up the first name : "Draco Malfoy"

McGonagall places the Hat onto Draco's head before the Sorting Hat says "For where is your other half? You Must be…..SLYTHERIN!" Draco smiles, knowing that he was going to be placed into the Slytherin House. More names are called until they get to the last name:"Harry Potter" The Sorting Hat is placed upon his head, Sorting Hat spoke " Ahhh..Here is the other half… well considering your chosen one is in Slytherin you too shall be in…. SLYTHERIN!" Everyone around them gasped Harry Potter in Slytherin?How and Why? Who was Harry's other half? Ignoring everyones reaction Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and sat himself next to Draco: his only friend in this house. As soon as he sat down, he noticed a girl shorter than him move to sit next to him.

"Hello Harry, Im Pansy Parkinson and find a connection between us" she said in a flirtatious tone, winking at Harry. Thankfully Draco explained "Harry already has a lover Pansy, your out of luck this time and every other time you try and ask anyone else" adding a smirk onto the sent a thank you via their telepathic connection. Draco shot a 'No Problem' thought back. He then smiled at Harry. Pansy sat there sulking that she couldn't be with The-Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore said a speech before stating "Food shall now be feasted upon". As he said that upon the tables multiple dishes appeared. Draco and Harry shared a quick glance at each other before tucking in. Harry only managed to each a bit of chicken and a few chips, whilst Draco managed to eat about 12 chicken wings and a tonne of chips! Malfoy noticed that Harry hadn't eaten much and sent him a telepathic thought 'Why haven't you eaten much?' Harry replied with 'I never eat much' Draco just looked at him concerned. Dinner had past and Pansy was still miserable: Draco found it highly amusing and laughed in his mind. Once again through the connection Harry asked ' Whats so funny?' Draco replied with ' Pansy looks so miserable that you couldn't be with her!' Harry just smiled at him. Professor McGonagall approached the Slytherin table before asking Harry and Draco to follow her to the Headmasters' office. They obeyed the Professors order and walked out of the Hall following her. They arrived at Dumbledores' office and McGonagall said " Sherbet Lemon" before the eagle stature rose up revealing a staircase. The boys followed the Professor up the stairs where they were greeted by the Headmaster.

"Now boys, I'm sure you know why you are here?" Dumbledore boys nodded."Well then, how much do you know about your SoulBond?" he added.

"We know that we can speak through thoughts and that we are officially married in wizarding terms" Harry had replied. "And that we have to…uhmm…have sex to complete our bond.." Draco had accompanied to Harrys' answer. Dumbledore looked at both of them before stating "Luckily that doesn't need to happen yet.. you have 5 years to complete your bond.. so when you are ready you can complete it." The boys and breathed a sigh of relief…They would be around 16 if they waited to complete their bond then."Now then, since I'm sure you were both straight before this Bond you will not know about your situation..lets put it, I shall get your Head Of House to give you The Talk"

Draco and Harry blushed a deep red in embarrassment, Dumbledore chuckled at their reaction. Draco then sent a thought to Harry 'This is gonna be Head Of House, Severus Snape is my Godfather..' Harry laughed in his mind before hearing Draco 'Its not funny!' This just made Harry laugh even more. It wasn't long before their Head Of House flooed into the office.

"You called for me Headmaster" Snape said in a toned way."Yes Severus, I need you to give young Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.. The Talk.. since they have recently become Soul Bonded." Snape was clearly embarrassed but didn't show it. Snape replied "Ok then Albus, boys you shall follow me to my classroom." Draco and Harry followed their HOH to his classroom where he proceeded to say"Since it is equally embarrassing for me to speak to you about this.. especially to a pair of eleven year olds… I am not going to speak to you.. I wills imply just give you a book in which you shall read before midnight" He began to give the boys a book each. Harry opened the book and turned a illuminous shade of green, Draco turned red with embarrassment. Harry turned the next page, took a quick glance, before rushing over to the sink and emptying what little food he did have in his stomach into the sink: where his stomach contents where everywhere. Snape cleaned it up using a quick cleaning charm, before saying "I think we shall leave it here, these books seem to have disturbed Mister Potter, maybe we shall finish these books another day." With that sentence Harry and Draco rushed and returned to the Headmasters Office, it was only 9:30pm. They walked up the stairs to his office after saying the password and were once again greeted by the Headmaster. Albus could tell that The Talk hadn't gone well, but didn't say anything. There was silence before it was interrupt by Harry saying "Where shall we be sleeping tonight, sir?"

"Ah, you shall be sleeping together in the married quarter go the castle." Dumbledore replied "T…t….together?" Draco stuttered. "Yes.. however I believe this may create a conversation as to why you were missing from your dormitories..hmm… thinking about it we could cast a spell in which it appears that you are sleeping using a hologram" Dumbledore suggested. The boys and agreed to it and Dumbledore gave them directions, and the password to their sleeping area.

When Draco and Harry arrived to their accommodation, they noticed that when Dumbledore said they were sleeping together, they were sharing a bed. This made them embarrassed all over again, until Draco heard Harry state "Well we are going to have to make this work" before he left to get changed in the bathroom which was in another room in their gigantic room. Draco took it as an opportunity to get dressed in their room. He took off his top, not noticing that Harry had finished getting dressed and turned around to see Harry with his mouth wide open at the sight of Draco's turned a shade of pink when he realised Harrys was their before whispering "Sorry"

He was shocked when Harry replied "Its ok.. anyway we will be seeing each other naked within 5 years anyway" with an added chuckle. This made Draco even more embarrassed, before the quickly ran to the bathroom to get changed. Harry had climbed into their bed on the left hand side of the double bed, and quickly fell asleep. He felt Draco get in the bed and felt the heat radiating off of his body. It wasn't long before they were both in a deep sleep. They slept peacefully though the night. Harry was the first to wake up, however he felt himself pinned to the realised that Draco had embraced him into a hug. Harry gently removed the arm from his waist and got of the bed, and wake into the bathroom to get change into his school robes ready from their first day of school. When Harry returned from the bathroom, Draco was still sleeping, so Harry walked over to him before gently shaking Draco to try and wake him up. This had surprised Draco so he pulled Harry onto he bed and sat on top of him and had his wand pointed at Harrys neck. Harry said "Draco.. its only me Harry…. you were asleep and you have 20 minutes to get ready for breakfast"

Draco climbed off of Harry before muttering "Sorry" in a sleepy voice. Draco had walked into the bathroom to get dressed. He took 10 minutes before coming out. Harry saw him and thought that Draco looked fit in his uniform. Draco blushed as he heard Harrys thoughts. Harry too blushed when he realised that they shared thoughts. "Shit" Harry mumbled, "Its ok I think you look fit too" Draco replied, still slightly blushing. "Quickly we need to go or we will be late for breakfast" Harry has walked together towards the Hall both blushing a light shade of pink.

AN2: I hope you liked this x Chap 3 is in the making but might be a while yet x

Please Review So I Can Answer Any Questions/ Get Suggestions

Love You Guys xx

ISolemnlySwearThatImUpToNoG00d


	3. Chapter 3 The First Day

Chapter 3- The First Day

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters nor am i making any more from this, all rights got to JK Rowling and team

AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded recently, i had my chapters backed up(3-8) ready to publish, then my computer got a virus and i lost them all. So I'm trying my best to rewrite them and publish few more chapters before i go on holiday for a week and a half x Please review if you have any ideas/future pairings for future chapters. Thanks Guys xx

THE FIRST DAY—Chapter 3

 _From Chapter 2 :_

 _Draco climbed off of Harry before muttering "Sorry" in a sleepy voice. Draco had walked into the bathroom to get dressed. He took 10 minutes before coming out. Harry saw him and thought that Draco looked fit in his uniform. Draco blushed as he heard Harrys thoughts. Harry too blushed when he realised that they shared thoughts. "Shit" Harry mumbled, "Its ok I think you look fit too" Draco replied, still slightly blushing. "Quickly we need to go or we will be late for breakfast" Harry has walked together towards the Hall both blushing a light shade of pink._

Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall, and took their seat on the Slytherin table. Harry sat opposite Draco and next to Blaise.

"What too you so long guys? There wasn't any funny business was there?" Blaise said, with a smile and a wink.

"We over slept… well I did. No! there was no funny business involved, you dickhead" Draco said, sporting a slight blush on his face.

"OK…OK…Calm Down mate.. was only joking" Blaise replied, looking rather scared.

After Dumbledore spoke a speech like the night before, the food appeared on the table and everyone began to eat. Once again, Draco noticed that Harry hardly ate anything. Through the link, Draco said 'Harry you really need to eat, thats why your so skinny. If something is wrong pleas tell me later' Harry looked down at his plate before replying 'Fine, I will tell you later why I don't eat much' Once they had finished eating, they received their schedules for the week. Draco and Harry had the same lessons, Double Potions in the morning, follow by an hour of Herbology , then a free period and then an hour of Transfiguration.

"This is going to be fun" Draco said sarcastically,"I don't mind double potions, but the rest of the day is crap"

"i think all day is going to be crap, apart from the free period" Harry replied "Better get going to potions, we have 10 minutes"

"Fine, lets go then" Draco exclaimed

They walked down the corridor, meeting Hermione,Ron,Pansy and Blaise.

"Well if it isn't the Mudblood" Pansy said

"Back of Pansy" Harry said angrily

"What are you going to do to me Harry if I don't?" she replied "HERMIONE IS A MUDBLOOD" she said at the top of her voice

"STUPEFY" Harry shouted, and noticed Blaise went over to help Pansy "Don't you dare, or your next and it will be worse"

"Good one Harry" Draco laughed.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said, hugging Harry.

"No Problem" Harry replied with a smile. Before noticing the teacher around the corner, who watched the entire mayhem moment.

"Ahh, Mr Potter, causing havoc in the me just like your father." Professor Snape said "Why did you decide to attack Miss Parkinson, Mr Potter?"

"Because she was bullying a friend of mine ,Sir. Surely, you know that it is horrible to call someone a Mudblood, Professor."

"I see, Mr Potter. Just like your father with them so called witty replies. 10 Points from Slytherin and a weeks detention with me Mr Potter, same punishment i gave to your father when he was here" Snape said

"DONT TALK ABOUT MY FATHER" Harry shouted.

"Very short temper I see, make that two weeks of detention, starting tonight 7 o'clock sharp in my office." their professor said sternly "Mr Malfoy I am disappointed in you for becoming "friends" with this loathsome excuse of a boy. Now enter my class immediately."

'Loathsome excuse of a boy, is that the best he could come up with?'Harry said through the link

'Thats my GodFather for you' Draco replied 'Im sorry he said what he did about us,its just that my family have never been fond of you'

'No its ok, I feel sorry for you having him as your godfather!'

Draco laughed aloud.

"Mr Malfoy, care to tell me whats so funny?" Snape growled

"Nothing, sir. Just remembered something that Professor McGonagall told me."Draco replied

"Today we are going to be learning about the basics of brewing…"

The lesson was boring, Harry and Draco were glad when it was finally over, before realising they had an hour of Herbology. That lesson was bearable, just about. It was lunch after that and as per usual Draco noticed that Harry had hardly eaten so said "Harry, next period we have free so you can tell me why you don't eat much, i also want to get revenge for you making em laugh in Sev's class' through the link. Harry just nodded. After lunch was over, Harry and Draco walked to their dorm,Harry wen tot the toilet and Draco waited outside of the door waiting for him to get Harry had finished in the bathroom, he opened the door and was surprised when he was tackled to the ground by Draco and tickled util he couldn't 5 minutes Draco stopped and said "Sorry about that, but it was payback for what happened in potions."

"Its fine Dray" Harry replied "Please can we go down to the lake so I can tell you why I don't eat a lot? I find it easier to explain things in a calm environment"

"Sure, lets go" Draco had shrieked. So the two of them set off towards the lake….

AN2: Sorry guys that it has taken a long time. Its just if you read above, then hopefully you understand xx Again, Please leave a review on any ideas/or future pairings you would like to see xx

Im going on holiday soon so please no mean comments if i down post for over 2 weeks, i will try when i am on holiday, but there is no doubt that i will have wifi to post xx hope you understand xx

ISolemnlySwearThatImUpToNoG00d


	4. Chapter 4 Another Meeting With Snape

**CHAPTER 4- ANOTHER MEETING WITH SNAPE**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor am i making any money from this, all rights go to J.K Rowling and Team

A/N: Have been busy trying to get chapters typed up, but as you know I'm on holiday, and went out today and managed to get wifi so am publishing this chapter xx please bear with me for 2 weeks xx

Warning: Mild Language, Sex references and mention of Homophobia

CHAPTER FOUR-ANOTHER MEETING WITH SNAPE

 _Previously….._

 _The lesson was boring, Harry and Draco were glad when it was finally over, before realising they had an hour of Herbology. That lesson was bearable, just about. It was lunch after that and as per usual Draco noticed that Harry had hardly eaten so said "Harry, next period we have free so you can tell me why you don't eat much, i also want to get revenge for you making em laugh in Sev's class' through the link. Harry just nodded. After lunch was over, Harry and Draco walked to their dorm,Harry wen tot the toilet and Draco waited outside of the door waiting for him to get Harry had finished in the bathroom, he opened the door and was surprised when he was tackled to the ground by Draco and tickled util he couldn't 5 minutes Draco stopped and said "Sorry about that, but it was payback for what happened in potions."_

 _"Its fine Dray" Harry replied "Please can we go down to the lake so I can tell you why I don't eat a lot? I find it easier to explain things in a calm environment"_

 _"Sure, lets go" Draco had shrieked. So the two of them set off towards the lake…._

Draco was running down the hill towards the Black Lake, practically dragging Harry behind him.

"Geez Draco, if you keep running we will end up in the lake" Harry screeched

"Sorry" he replied "I just love running down hills"

"Tis okay" Harry chuckled, realising that they were now at the bottom of the hill and were walking towards a tree by the Lake. Together they both sat down next to each other on a branch of the tree.

"So Harry, you said you would tell me why you don't eat much?" Draco said, eager to find out. He looked up and saw a frown on Harry's face.

"Well, you see, when my parents died I was forced to go and live with my aunt, uncle and their son: Dudley. They were muggles and didn't like me for i was Lily's son and nothing but a freak to them. They made me sleep under the stairs in a cupboard and I was forced into doing all the work for them, so in the mornings I would make breakfast and i would also make dinner. I was also forced to tidy up and other things too." Harry stated, before seeing the concerned face of Draco.

"Dudley was a pig and always ate loads of food, just like my aunt and uncle, so i would get their scraps of leftover food from their meals. My mornings consisted on bacon fat and a spoon of scrambled egg. I never got anything for lunch, although I did occasionally get a biscuits because they were stale and Dudley wouldn't eat them. Again at dinner, I got there leftovers. If I ever asked for more food they would beat me until I cried, even then once i began crying they would still continue to hit me." Harry stopped and a tear rolled down his cheek. before carrying on "Thats why I don't eat much, I never really have and even if I did try to eat loads, I would just vomit it up again, meaning even less food in my system" Harry stopped and was quite.

Draco used his thumb to wipe away the tear that had made its way to Harrys cheek.

"Im sorry Harry, I didn't know, and wouldn't of pressured you to tell me why… Do you have to go back their?" Draco said worryingly.

"Its ok Dray, it feels good to be able to tell someone about it, and y..y..yes I probably will have to go back." Harry stuttered.

Draco looked concerned before saying" Im not having you go back to that place, you can come stay with me in Malfoy Manor with my parents.. after al we are supposed to be t…t..together."

"Thanks Dray, but thats too much, your parents wont exactly like me considering I'm thee Harry Potter, Half-Blood, The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry said sadly "And I don't think that they would take it well with you becoming gay, like you said, your father depends on you for a heir"

"Honestly Harry it will be fine, my parents will understand , and if they don't well we have to explain to them why we are together," Draco replied with a smile, but the frowned.

"Whats wrong Draco?" inquired Harry, with a confused look

"We have to see Snape again at some point about … us…" Draco groaned

"Oh shit… this is going to be horrendous" Harry replied.

They realised that they had Transfiguration in less than 10 minutes so they an up the hill to there class with 2 minutes to spare. They made their way through the class.. just, before retreating to their common room. The common room was supposed to be a place where everyone could relax in the other houses, but for Harry and Draco it was just for them to share, because they were in a separate dorm. They had 2 hours before dinner started, so they decided to go to Snapes' office for their 'meeting'. They knocked not the door to his office in unison before hearing his familiar stern voice say "Come in"

" Hello Sir, you told us to come back to resume the…talk" Harry stuttered

"Yes, I believe I did… Sit" He said once again in his stern voice

The boys shuffled to the middle desk and sat next to each other.

"Now I know the books didn't go too well last time with Mr Potter. So this magic cartoon should do the trick" Snape had said, waving his wand and producing two silhouettes resembling Harry and Draco. Once again Harry turned green, before begging Snape to stop. Severus stopped the cartoon, before saying "So that is what you two will have to do to complete your bond." He was clearly embarrassed. "So no foolish wand waving until at least fourth year…Am I clear?"

"Yes Professor" Draco and Harry said in unison, nodding their heads.

"Very well..you are dismissed."

The boys ran back to their room very embarrassed, luckily they had an hour before dinner started.

'I feel so ill I don't think I'll be able to go down for dinner' Harry had stammered through their link.

'Are you going to stay up here for dinner then?' Draco had replied

Harry nodded and Draco said aloud "It's ok, after dinner I'll get some elves to bring you some food up ok?" Harry nodded again.

With half an hour left before dinner, the boys played Wizard Chess and Exploding Snap. Draco noticed that he had five minutes to get the Hall, so Harry waved him off. He stayed at the doorway waving Draco off. He noticed that Draco ran back, so Harry asked "Whats wrong? Forgotten Something?" Draco nodded, before planting a kiss on Harry's lips, and running to the Hall again.

A/N2: Please again bare with me for the next 2 weeks as I'm on holiday. Also would appreciate nay reviews with ideas/ future pairings xx

THANK YOU FOR 700+ VIEWS XXXXXXXXXXXXXX WILL POST HOW MANY EACH CHAPTER HAS GOT IN AN UPDATE XXXX

Yours Always,

ISolemnlySwearThatImUpToNoG00d


	5. AN

It has come to my attention that I haven't finished this fanfic yet... I have taken a leave from writing as my life has been rather hectic, however I am glad to say that I will be commencing this fanfic as of the next few weeks!

any comments on what should happen next are hugely appreciated and any ways I can make this better please let me know! This story is also on watt pad xxx

Thank you for all the support so far! Xx


	6. Chapter 5- The Bathroom Incident

A/N Even though i said that i would be updating in a few weeks, i found myself with 10 minutes today and wrote this and quickly edited it… WARNING: CONTAINS LANGUAGE AND SCENES UNSUITABLE FOR YOUNG CHILDREN. I hope you enjoy and i will talk and upload soon xx please like,follow and review!

The kiss left Harry startled yet wanting more, he bought his hands up to his lips where he could still feel the tingling where Draco's lips were just moments ago. Feeling unsure,Harry made his way over to the bookshelf and picked out a book on Soul Bonds as he wanted to learn more about why he was feeling this way after he'd been kissed. He sprawled out on the carpet, elbows propped up with his chin resting in his hands. After what seemed like hours of scouring through the book,Harry was pulled out of his daze by Draco plunking himself on Harry's back.

"Hey,I got you some food" Draco said whilst holding a bowl that contained tomato soup "I placed a warming charm on it to stop it from going cold"

"Thank you" replied Harry who rolled over so Draco fell off and began slurping down the managed to eat half of it before growing tired and excused himself to bed.

"Goodnight Drake"

"Goodnight Harry, I'll be in our room in a bit" Draco said, reading through the same book Harry had been before he went down to dinner. Meanwhile Harry was in their bedroom getting changed in the the door wasn't locked and Draco walked straight in, Harry had his pants around his ankles taking a piss in the toilet.

"Harry! lock the door!"

"Shit! I'm so sorry" Harry said embarrassed, pulling his trousers up."I…i..I I forgot and now you've seen my..my thing and it is awkward because I now have a boner and your stood there and Its uncomfortable and i need you to leave so i can try and do something about myself and i have no idea what to do" Harry rambled.

"Oh Harry! Im so sorry, I should have known you were in here as you weren't in the bedroom. I might as well leave unless you want a hand with your *cough* problem?" Draco said with a smirk at the end of his sentence. "I..I…I don't know what to do… how do I get rid of this?" Harry asked pointing to his now trouser covered appendage.

"Ill help" replied Draco "Now take of your trousers" Harry did so albeit embarrassed. He now stood nude from the waist down, his member straining against his stomach. Harry flinched when he felt a hand on his penis, unsure of the new feeling that washed over him."W.. are you doing?"

"Im giving you a hand job, my dad told me about them when i was 10 and what they do and the book said that its a great way for us to bond before we consumate" Draco said, increasing the speed of his hand moving up Harry's shaft. Within minutes Harry ejaculated over himself and Draco's hand and his erection died down. "Now thats what you do when you get yourself into this situation' Draco said softly, before he walked out the door into their bedroom. "Remember to lock the door next time!" He shouted from the other room. Harry cleared himself up, before heading back into the bedroom and climbing into the shared bed and snuggling up to Draco.

A/N thank you for reading this and putting up with the absence for a while. I have begun writing up other chapters, however for now it will be one chapter every two weeks depending on how much time i have or by demand of my viewers. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and are looking forward to more :) please remember to like,follow and review…..xxx


	7. Chapter 6- Potions Disaster!

A/N Aren't you lucky! Heheh… anyway the seventh? chapter in the story within a week! anyway i thought that maybe I should for a week do a chapter every 2 or 3 days so that I can make up for leaving my story for over a year :( so I'm going to work extra hard for you guys so you can have a lot of content every couple of days :))))

Chapter 6…..

It was nearly seven o'clock when Harry awoke. At first he tried to climb out of bed only to realise that his limbs were tangled with Draco's. Slowly, he tried to remove Draco's legs from the entanglement without disturbing him. After a lot of work and a few minutes Harry was free! He went into the bathroom to get ready and remembered to lock the door this time. He took a quick shower, got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Harry made his way across to the sink and brushed his teeth. Finishing brushing his teeth, he put his toothbrush and toothpaste back and went to exit the bathroom. However as he opened the door, Draco who had clearly just woken up and rubbing his eyes, was walking through the door.

"Be careful Drake, trying to catch glimpse of me again" Harry teasingly questioned.

"Uhm..no i wasn't i didn't realise you were in there" Draco replied, he did think that Harry looked pretty handsome with the towel hung low on his hips, water dripping down his abdomen.

"Nice to know you like the look of me" Harry smirked

"Wha..what do you mean?" Draco said shyly

"We can hear each others thoughts and stuff remember…. you've had some real fruity dreams recently" Harry laughed

"Oh yeah.. i forgot about that but how comes i don't hear yours anymore?"

"Maybe its because we forgot?"Harry tried to say telepathically

"Maybe" Draco said aloud

"See.. you can still hear me, i said that through our connection!"

"This connection can really help us with our exams coming up soon!"

"Don't think I'm going to cheat with these exams Dray, the teachers would know we have cheated if we have the exact same answers"

"Fair enough but we can have a lot of fun with it, anyway lets get ready and go to the Great Hall, breakfast will start soon."

The pair got dressed and ready and made their way down the corridor to the Great Hall. Draco helped himself to 2 sausages, 4 rashers of bacon and a lot of toast, meanwhile Harry had a boiled egg and a piece of toast. Even though Draco knew why Harry didn't eat a lot it concerned him.

"Dray seriously you need to stop worrying about my eating!" Harry thought.

"I cant help it, you look really skinny and i want to help you." Draco sent back.

"We will go to the hospital wing after dinner this evening and speak to Madame Pomfrey"

It wasn't long before they had their first lesson, Double Potions. They made their way down to the dungeons and arrived at the potions room. They took their seats and waited for Professor Snape to come in. Soon enough he walked through the door, robes sashaying behind him.

"Today we shall be making the Verum Stirpem Potion, I want you working in pairs, I will write the ingredients on the board" Snape's bellowing tone sounded.

Quickly Harry and Draco got into a pair and began collecting the ingredients later.

Finally after brewing the potion, they bottled it up into tiny vials and put a drop of the potion onto a piece of parchment.

Dracos read:

Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Parents: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Malfoy

Birth Date: June 5th 1980

Harrys read:

Name: Harry James Potter

Parents: Lily Potter nee Evans and Severus Snape

Birth Date: July 31st 1980

At the same time Harry and Draco looked at their parchment. Harry read and reread his piece of paper before screaming and abruptly fainting.

Snape came rushing over to see what the problem was. He asked Draco to explain. Draco held up Harry's parchment for the Professor to see. After reading what it said, he dismissed his class, picked Harry up and took him to the infirmary.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a little bit longer than the previous one but nevertheless i hope you like it as much as the rest of the story… The plotline has changed here and i really like the way it has gone! Another update will be added on Thursday and will be much much longer than this1 Anyway please remember to like review and follow as well as message me if you have any questions.

Every review i get, i will give a shoutout to I'm my next chapter in A/N

Thank you so much for reading,

until next time xxxx


	8. Chapter 7- In the Infirmary

A/N aren't you guys lucky… anyway this will probably be the second to last upload this week as i am super busy and have just had enough time to write this although i haven't edited it so apologies for any mistakes! Hope you enjoy reading this!

Chapter 7

After rushing to the infirmary, Snape gently lay Harry down onto one of the beds. Poppy Pomfrey came rushing out of her office, "What has happened here?"

"Harry fainted after the Verum Stirpem potion, he found out that his father is actually…" Draco said

"I am Harrys father Poppy, i don't know why i was never told…" Snape cut in

"Oh Severus, don't worry, I'll do a few spells on him and make sure he's ok" Poppy said sympathetically. "Now if you don't mind I need you out of the room"

"Uhm..Madame Pomfrey, I cannot go out of the room.." Draco frowned

"Why not child?" Poppy questioned

"Well you see me and Harry have a soul bond and I'm always by his side.. we haven't been separated yet and we don't know what the consequences may be"

"Very well child, just go and sit on the bed next to Harrys and wait for me to finish"

Draco did as Madame Pomfrey asked and made his way over to the vacant bed next to Harry's. Draco saw Poppy draw her wand and perform some spells and charms. She cast one spell that produced a piece of paper, probably a diagnostic spell. He saw her pick up the paper, begin to read it and frowned. Hastily, Poppy made her way towards the supply cupboards and pull out a variety of potions and salves. Draco heard her whisper "Rennervate" and Harry woke up.

"Now now child don't speak or move", said Poppy whilst uncapping a vial n that had a variety of potions within it "Its not going to taste nice but it will help you". Along with the potion she cast multiple healing charms.

"You can come back in now Severus" shouted Poppy.

"How is the boy Poppy" quizzed Snape

"He's been beaten so badly before I've had to mend his broken bones: 4 broken ribs both wrists and his right leg. Ive had to heal his insides due to abdominal bleeding and had to apply a salve to get rid of any cuts and bruises." she replied with a from on her lips.

Snape felt angry yet upset but did not show either emotion, he just stood there his face still, like his usual self.

"Poppy do you mind giving us some privacy for a few moments please"

"Sure Severus call me when I am needed" Poppy replied.

"Look Harry, I apologise the way i have treated you this year, i truly hated your father, well who everyone thinks is your father. We didn't get on at all and in truth i thought you were nothing but his spawn. However, i loved your mother, she was kind to me, even though i did some terrible things to her that i am not proud of. I would like it more than anything if we could try and get to know one another and possibly after that if you would accept me as your father?"

Harry didn't know what to say and just nodded, and gave a watery smile.

"I hate to ruin this moment but i must get back to my classroom as i have a bunch of second year dunderheads to teach" Snape said in disgust.

Harry waved Severus goodbye and motioned for Draco to come over and sit on his bed.

"Im so sorry Harry about everything that has happened to you" Draco said as Harry hugged him. Harry pulled back the covers and motioned for Draco to get inside them. There Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and they fell asleep shortly afterwards.

-Please Follow and Review-

A/N sorry for such a short chapter but i had some spare time to write this but remember that i am uploading and working on a long chapter ready to be published on Thursday! Thats all from me for now but hope you enjoyed and look forward to receiving your feedback

Love you guys xx


	9. Chapter 8- After Dinner Meetings

A/N Hey guys! As promised I have uploaded a new chapter today!

jessicarenee2831- Thank you! I hope you continue reading it!

Jules26- Thank you for your feed back! I hope you enjoy this chapter based on your suggestion! :)

Chap8

Harry woke up with a face full of platinum blonde could hear the faint snoring that emitted from Draco who was firmly tucked under his arm. It took Harry a few moments to realise where he was. But a few blinks later, he recalled the events of the previous day. Harry decided that he should go and visit Snape..no.. his father after dinner. Harry sighed which awoke Draco who could feel the stress and thoughts coming from Harry.

"The meeting wont be that bad with your father Harry"

"I know but it seems weird, my entire life has basically been a lie. Ive been told I inherited my looks and my talent at Quidditch from my father… James"

"You probably have a glamour charm on you, your mother might have put one on you when you were born so no on wold suspect anything different that James being your father." Draco exclaimed.

"True, maybe I do, I'll have to ask Snape later when i visit"

The boys chatted and played games until Madame Pomfrey finally dismissed Harry from the Infirmary. By the time they got out, it was lunchtime. Surprisingly, Harry ate a lot more food this time, tucking into sandwiches and other snacks. Draco was shocked, but realised he must have had a nutrient potion to make his stomach bigger, to handle more food for his growing body. Draco himself had a few sandwiches and chicken wings. After lunch the boys headed to double potions. The were to be a simple healing potion. Harry and Draco began preparing and collecting the ingredients they would need straight away to get a head start. When Harry went back to the store cupboard to return what some of the ingredients that him and Draco didn't use or need , he went to Snape's desk.

"Professor.. would you mind if… I mean…would it be possible to have a chat with you after dinner?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"No problem Harry, meet me in my office at 7:30pm"

"Thank you Professor" said Harry as he rushed off to his desk in order to finish his potion. Once Harry got back to his bench, he realised that Draco had completed their potion and that it just needed to brew for a couple more minutes. Whilst they waited, they began to write up a 3 foot long essay on Bezoars ready for their next potion lesson. Twenty minutes passed and it was the end of the lesson. Only Harry and Draco managed to successfully brew the potion and were awarded 20 points each for their work. Next they had Defence Against The Dark Arts with Professor Malfoy (Draco's father" and learnt about Bowtruckles) They then had Transfiguration and learnt how to do the spell Orchideous which conjures flowers. The lessons passed quickly and it was soon time for dinner. Harry began feasting on roast chicken, carrots and potatoes: Draco had the same but a smaller portion. Harry was feeling nervous about the meeting with his newly found father. Draco could sense this through their bind, despite this he remained silent. Finishing his meal, Harry checked the time and was alarmed to find it to be 7:25pm meaning he had 5 minutes to get to the dungeons. He rushed away, not wanting got be late. Luckily he made it just on time and nervously knocked on the large oak door. He heard the bellowing voice of his father for the other side of the door.

"Come in"

Harry tentatively opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door carefully and silently.

"Ah…hello Harry, please take a seat" Severus said anxiously, gesturing towards the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hello Professor, I hope you don't mind, but i have a few questions that I would like to ask you" Harry said, whilst cautiously sitting down.

"No problem Harry, although please call me Severus when we are in private"Snape replied.

"I know it sounds stupid but how are you my father?"

"I kew you would want to ask this question… well lets start with main my 4th year…. It began when me and your mother,Lily were playing a game of Truth or Dare with other Slytherins and Gryffindors. It was my turn and i chose to do a dare. My dare was to kiss your mother, so we kissed for a few seconds before pulling away to see a whole bunch of people with shocked faces. They immediately began questioning us on what they just saw.. you see me and your mother had a soul bond, just like you and Draco. Anyway you know how a soul bond it completed, through intercourse. Now i may be wrong from here, but two years after we graduated you would've been born, but after me and your mother completed the bond, your mother was told she was in an arranged marriage with that James Potter. I assume Lily had to consume her marriage and passed the child as James', I was in hiding so Lily couldn't of contacted me to say that she was pregnant. Then their "friend" Pettigrew had to open his mouth and you mother and my other half was killed. I honestly didn't know that Lily was pregnant with you when we were fully bonded, because soul bonds are so rare, it wasn't until i began reading about them this year that i found out that everyone conceives during the full bonding."

"So because you had a soul bond with my mum,is it more likely that I have a soul bond, because you and my mother had one or does it have anything to do with the fact that i have a soul bond?" Harry asked

"Soul bonds are so rare, they cannot be something past down through genetics or bloodlines. However, it appears that the same has happened for Draco as both Lucius and Narcissi are should bonded as well as himself. The only documented case of this happening, where two soulmates have parents with a soul bond was documented over 5000 years ago."

"So me and Draco and you and his parents are… rare?"

"Yes we are, but no one can find out otherwise we may be wanted for research.. now do you have anymore questions?"

"Yes a few more…. Do I have a glamour on, because i look nothing like you?" Harry remembered from his conversation with Draco.

"You probably do Harry, I can try and remove it from you if you like?"

"Oh yes please Severus" exclaimed Harry

With this Severus removed the glamour that was placed on Harry with the Snape's' personal charm that only works on their blood. Harry now had shoulder length black hair with green eyes and a more prominent cheek bones.

"I look like you!" Harry excitedly said "Would it be weird..i mean would you mind if i called you father or dad this early on?"

"Of course not Harry, only if its ok if i can call you son?" replied Snape

"Deal!", with this Harry burst into his fathers lap in an embrace because for the first time in his life he has a family member that cares for him. For the first time since he can remember, he has expressed family affection. Harry began to sob, "I..I..I'm sorry but this is new to me and your primly very uncomfortable right now"

"Honestly Harry if this is what you want, i shall allow you to commence" Severus said sympathetically whilst awkwardly rubbing Harry's back.

"T…t…thank you" Harry stuttered

And they remained like that, embraced in a hug until Harry fell asleep a few hours later.

A/N I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I have decided that I can upload a long chapter on a Thursday and a shorter chapter on another day? How do you feel about this?

Just a heads up I'm away this weekend so possibly no short chapter and in a few weeks time in on holiday for 3 weeks so i will try my very best to upload!

xxxx Thank you for reading please don't forget to follow and review! xxxxx


	10. AN2

gUYYYYYS Im so sorry but i haven't been able to upload a chapter this week as i have a lot of work to do. I promise i will upload a chapter within a week but i honestly have just been soon busy with my life :)

Please forgive me xxx


	11. Chapter 11

A/N So I was clearing out my MacBook and found a chapter which I believe belongs to the story?! I probably won't be able to post anymore and don't see my self-writing in the foreseeable future but…. here is, I feel like everyone has lost interest in this story, but should I get more than 100 views in the next month and a few reviews I may consider carrying this on xx ENJOY!

CHAP 9

Severus woke up to the sound of light snoring. Looking down he could see his son cradled in his arms. At this moment he had never been so proud in his life. He was determined to be nothing like his father and treat Harry to the best of his ability. Still partially waking up Snape realised he should check the time, he cast Tempus and realised that it was 8; 30 am. He had classes in half an hour, he began to get up before remembering he had Harry situated on his lap. The sudden movement made Harry stir before finally waking up. Harry blinked before looking around, not knowing where he was, it wasn't until he realised that he was being held by someone. He turned around and saw that his father was carrying him. It was still a strange concept, that Snape was actually his father, Harry just couldn't get his head around it.

"Harry, you need to go back to your dorm, it is 8;35 now and you need to come to potions," Snape said, oddly calmful.

"OK," Harry huffed and began padding out of the door and towards his common room.

As Harry walked into the Common Room, Hermione and Ron immediately jumped off the sofa and bombarded Harry with questions.

"Guys stop! I fell asleep last night in my fathers private quarters and no… nothing happened" Harry said.

"Thank goodness Harry I thought something bad happened to you, Ron and I went to the infirmary to see if you were in there but you weren't and then I got upset but you're here now!" Hermione rambled.

"Yes Hermione I'm fine, you should stop worrying about me," Harry said politely "Anyway guys I need to go and get changed but ill be down in 5 minutes and we can head to Potions"

Harry ran quickly up to his dormitory and got dressed in new robes before rushing back down to the Common Room. The Golden Trio began walking down to the dungeons ready for their potion lesson with Snape. Harry went to sit next to Draco and began to follow the instructions to brew a Forgetfulness Potion. The potion was done smoothly and the pair were done with half an hour to spare, so they were dismissed early. The boys began to walk to their next class, Herbology where they learnt about Mandrakes. After Herbology, they had a free period and so made their way to the Black Lake and dipped their toes in the water. They sat in silence, but Harry decided to splash Draco's feet, the ended up splashing each other and getting drenched from head to toe. Harry went to push Draco away but ended up falling on top of him. Harry's hair flopped onto Draco's forehead. Harry bent down and gently kissed his mate on the lips. The kiss began gently but slowly got more intense, it wasn't until they needed to breathe that they realised what they were doing.

"Th…that was amazing" Harry exclaimed

"I know it was incredible" Draco replied, running his hand through his sodden hair.

A/N very short chapter I know but as I said before I found it whilst clearing out my MacBook, so please review/ comment and fav this if you would like me to carry on xx


	12. FINAL AN! :( :)

Hey guys, so I have made the decision to restart the story! I'm continuing it on, yet I am going to change some parts of the fanfic.

Thank you to the 300+ people that have viewed this story over the last 2 days! I appreciate all the support I have had through views, reviews and even people messaging me privately!

Additionally, If there is anything you would like to see in this story then please feel free to message me or email me on

fanficisolemnlyswear123 gmail. com (without the spaces)

Thank you, guys! the new story will be chapter by chapter. Please bear with me as I will try my best! The title will be the same!


End file.
